Combustion Man
Combustion Man is a Fire Nation assassin and mercenary. A mute capable of creating lethal explosions from his third eye, Combustion Man is a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Ninja Vs Assassin Combustion Man encounters Monkey Fist and Fukushima as the two are spying on Fire Nation activity. Fukushima tries to strike Combustion Man with a staff, but the fire bender summons a massive explosion and shatters the staff. Fukushima steps up his assault, encasing Combustion Man's head in ice and later striking his third eye with a pebble. Though the two attacks disorient Combustion Man, he recovers. He finishes the fight, slamming Fukushima into a wall with lethal force. He then surrounds him in icicles, leaving the ninja for dead. Monkey Fist flees rather than face such a deadly opponent. Golfer Vs Assassin The assassin becomes the target when Duff Killigan attacks with his explosive golf balls. The two trade explosions, neither hitting their marks. Killigan gets the brief upper hand when he hits a golf ball into Combustion Man's face and then beats him with a golf club. But Combustion Man gets up and sends the golfer packing with one of his signature explosions. Yet Killigan survives to fight another day. Death That other day comes soon enough, as the forces of Dr. Drakken attack the Fire Nation. Combustion Man is part of the defense, but he faces down Killigan once again. This time, Killigan trips him with several non-explosive golf balls. Disoriented, Combustion Man's next explosion lands wide of Killigan. He is also too slow to dodge Killigan's own explosive golf ball. The resulting explosion annihilates Combustion Man, leaving nothing but a gauntlet. Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs VillainsCategory:Anime VillainsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Nickelodeon VillainsCategory:Ruber's AllianceCategory:KillerCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:The Four Eastern Demons Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TounamentCategory:The Fire Nation Switching Sides Combustion Man is initially a loyalist of the Fire Nation. He becomes a close friend of a new Fire Nation hire, Chase Young, an apprentice of the Four Eastern Demons. During this time, he ends up being convinced that the Eastern Demons are superior leaders and switches side. While on border patrol with fellow Fire Nation hires Grune and Slithe, Combustion Man and Chase encounter Drago, another apprentice of the Four Eastern Demons. He has arrived to collect Chase Young. When Slithe and Grune try to keep Chase for their own, Combustion Man levels their soldiers with a series of explosions. Grune retaliates by blasting Combustion Man into a wall. Combustion Man recovers, stopping Slithe from killing Drago by distracting him with an explosion. Once Chase Young manages to defeat Grune, the three assert their dominance, frightening Slithe away. Cartoon Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Aku Alliance in Cartoon Villains War